Sebastian Vael
Sebastian Vael, a Chantry Brother and contender for the title of Prince of Starkhaven, is a potential companion in Dragon Age II available through the The Exiled Prince DLC. A highly skilled archer from the Vael family; only a female Hawke can pursue a romance with him. Involvement Dragon Age II Following the murder of his immediate family, Sebastian has an argument with Grand Cleric Elthina in front of the Kirkwall Chantry in Hightown. In his anger he puts up a notice, promising a reward to whomever kills his family's murderers. The Champion has a choice of accepting Sebastian's quest from the Chanter's Board. After finishing the quest and meeting with Sebastian in the Chantry, Hawke will not see him until three years later. Once he is met for the second time, Sebastian will join Hawke in full. He has discovered who hired the Flint Company, an old Kirkwall noble family who was once allied with his own, the Harimanns. Sebastian and Hawke discovered that the Desire Demon Allure had corrupted the family, which drove Lady Harimann to be driven by her desires to seize Starkhaven until it was all she could think of. In the aftermath, Sebastian becomes conflicted over whether he should remain in the Chantry or retake Starkhaven. In 9:37 Dragon, the Divine began to fear that the situation in Kirkwall was growing out of control and that more extreme measures might be warranted, potentially even an Exalted March against the city itself. Sebastian was asked by Elthina, along with Hawke, to meet with Sister Nightingale, the so called "Left Hand of the Divine" and persuade her this was not necessary. Before the rendezvous could take place however, they were attacked by an Mage extremist faction, The Resolutionists. Unable to persuade the Divine's agent, Sebastian attempted to persuade Elthina to go to safety at the Grand Cathedral in Orlais. Elthina refused however, not wishing to abandon Kirkwall during a crisis and so Sebastian resolved to remain as long as Elthina did. When Anders destroyed the Chantry, killing Elthina and many others, Sebastian demanded Hawke kill Anders or else he would retake Starkhaven and seek vengeance on all of Kirkwall. If Hawke kills Anders and side with the mages, Sebastian will join, saying that all creatures have the right to redeem themselves in the Void while the others are free to walk with the Maker. He will then vow to stop the "tyranny" of the Templars. Alternatively, siding with the Templars shows that he is eager to end the threat of all "Maleficarum". Sebastian is not mentioned in the epilogue by Varric Tethras unlike other love interests. Heroes of Dragon Age Sebastian is a playable character in the game. Dragon Age: Inquisition The Inquisitor can ask Varric Tethras about his fate. Varric will state that he went back to Starkhaven. If Anders Survived Sebastian reclaims his title as Prince and later leads an invasion of Kirkwall. In the mission Annexing Kirkwall, Sebastian requests support from the Inquisition in helping him suppress the city's resistance forces led by Guard-Captain Aveline Vallen and hunt down Anders' associates. The Inquisitor can choose to send Leliana's agents to bolster Sebastian's forces and strong-arm Aveline to back down or send Cullen's military to bolster Aveline's resistance forces and repel Sebastian's occupation forces back to Starkhaven. Allies *Hawke *Aveline Vallen *Varric Tethras *Merrill *Isabela *Elthina *Leliana *Bethany Hawke/Carver Hawke *Fenris *Alistair Enemies *Anders *Demons *Meredith Stannard *Orisino *Allure *Lady Harimann *Mages Category:Protagonist Category:Alive Category:Dragon Age Category:Royalty Category:Love Interest Category:Dragon Age II Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Hawke's Companions